War of the cybermen
by satya37
Summary: A doctor who story with no doctor it is just cyberman vs cybus. I got the idea from mechmasters 'second empire'. i hope you enjoy! rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1 Ressurection

**War of the cybermen**

**rated T for violence**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

Ch1 Resurrection

The door slowly creaked as is revealed a cyberman. The cyberman stayed stationary for about five minutes, then moved. Just a little and then it walked out of its freezer unit. It walked over to the control pad and pushed a series of stiff buttons. Suddenly all of the frozen cyber-containment units open to reveal a cyberman in each unit. Each of them stepped out and awaited orders.

The cyberman at the control pad pushed another button. Nothing happened.

"Cyber unit voice activation." said the cyberman in a deep tone.

Then a giant door opened to reveal: the cyberleader.

"Prepare for war my cybermen, the greatest war in cyber history a war against cybus!"

**Sorry for shortness the next few chapters should be longer**


	2. Chapter 2 CybusRus

**Hey guys just want to thank you for reading. I was facing major writers block. i am also starting a new 'Percy Jackson' story (will be uploaded tomorrow) for PJO fans out there**

**War of the cybermen chapter 2**

**No copyright intended cybermen belong to the BBC i only created this story.**

****_cybusRus_

_**On**_** Earth**

People were screaming. familiar shining metal warriors were marching the streets once more.

"Do not fear, we remove fear and age and gender and personality. You will be upgraded, upgrading is compulsory, you will be upgraded." said the voice of cybermen everywhere.

**On the news**

**"**We advise you all to stay in your homes, I repeat stay in your homes metal men are taking anyone and everyone from the streets" said the news reporter. All of a sudden there was a crash and fear was evident on the reporters face.

"Do not fear, we remove fear and age and gender and personality. You will be upgraded, upgrading is compulsory, you will be upgraded." came the cold voice. The reporter tried to run but was grabbed by the cyberman and was taken for 'upgrading'.

**Cybus conversion chamber**

****People were screaming and shouting as they saw their fate in front of them: to have your brain surgically removed and put in a suit of armor and then go terrorize more people.

**Cybus unit control**

The cyberplanner was devising a plan of attack on the mondasians.

Soon, he thought. Soon my revenge will come.

**Cybus conversion chamber**

****Every second people screams came everywhere and spare parts were being taken to and from the machines. Every minute a new line of cybermen would step from the machines and a new wave of people would be forced into torture machines.

But there was something different about some cybermen: they were shorter, the reason: children had been forced into the cybus army as cyberchildren.

The cyberchildren would be scouts because they are small, fast, sly and stealthy.

The cybermen would be regular warriors.

There was a special conversion chamber in which special weapons cybermen would be made. They would be in the heavy weapons unit: a team of stealthy but extremely powerful cybermen that didn't have the regular cybermen weaknesses like gold.

**Cybus unit control**

"We wont stop upgrading until we have 5 million cybermen." the cyberplanner said. The cyberplanner was in a black hood that caused just the right shadow to cover his face no matter what angle the light was at. "Someday" he said alone in his planning control chamber. "Someday I will get my revenge!" he revealed his hood. "Someday I, the master will get my revenge!"

**OK that's it for this chapter, next chapter will be about the mondasians cyber plans**

**just as a note when I say cybus i mean cybus industries and when i say cyber I mean mondasian cybermen**

**Once again thanks for reading don't forget to fav and review and all that stuff and i hope this chapter feels longer**

**Satya37**


	3. Making Millions

Dr who war of the cybermen

Chapter 3

Making millions

The machine slowly creaked open as a cyberman was revealed.

"Testing complete." said the cyber-scientist. "Operation success. "

The cyberman walked over to the communications desk. "Report for testing, cyber-scientist 7, operation success cyber units can now be created and function without a living brain." The cyberman said in an emotionless growl."

"Excellent," said the cybercontroller. "Create 5 million cybermen." The cybercontroller replied.

The science cyberman pressed a button and parts whizzed around to create a cyberman in about half a second.

The science cyberman pressed another button and the wall opened to reveal a row of about 100 of the machines. The science cyberman pressed yet another button and a row of 100 cybermen stepped out.

Then another 100 and another and so on. All of the cybermen marched completely silently to a giant underground deep-freeze chamber fit to hold 10 million cybermen.

**In the weapons testing room**

Cybermen were testing their new weapons on some spare cyber armour. Their weapons would now hurt the opposition but would be harmless to anyone wearing cyber armour.**AN: Not cybus armour, cyber armour.**

They had cybus programed cybermen firing at them to see how destructive their armour was. As soon as the ball of explosive energy hit the cybus cyberman it imploded, leaving no trace of any destruction at all.

"Cyber report testing was 100% successful no trace of damage occurred on any cyberman armour." One of the cybermen said into the communications radio.

"Excellent." Came a voice on the other end. But there was one thing different about the voice on the other end; it wasn't a cyberman's voice.

**OK that was it! Sorry for shortness and OOCness but this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack!**

**Oh and don't forget to vote in my poll: what would you like me to update faster? PJO sword of chaos or Dr who war of the cybermen!**

**Don't forget to fav and review and all that shtuf but stay cool and PEACE OUT! J,**

**Satya37 **


End file.
